The Master and his Apprentice
by Angel Hallows
Summary: From the moment Hermione got Hogwarts she had been isolated and out of control with her magic. However Snape notices and steps in to help her take control and grow into a beautiful Witch. Can they navigate their way through each year and still keep her secret safe from the wrong hands?
_**Hi everyone! Well this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic I've wrote so I hope you all enjoy it. This will be a Severus/Hermione fanfiction however not straight away as I'm starting this when Hermione is 11, right at the beginning of the story. This will follow the movies/books (order wise) however there will some original plots to this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter they all belong to JK Rowling.**_

 ** _Well I hope you all enjoy the story and I will try and update as soon as I can however I have college exams coming up so it will depend on the amount of work I have to do. :)_**

 ** _please comment on what you think so I know people would like more or if not to continue, and enjoy!_**

The master and his apprentice

From the moment Hermione got Hogwarts she had been isolated and out of control with her magic. However Snape's notices and steps in to help her take control and grow into a beautiful

Witch. Can they navigate their way through each year and still keep her secret safe from the wrong hands?

Chapter 1: The Incident

Hearing a scream Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall started running towards the cause of the scream. As they rounded the corner they came to a sudden stop.

"Miss Granger come with me and we will go down to the hospital wing to get them cuts cleaned." Professor McGonagall stepped to the side to allow her to walk past and then turned to face Harry and Ron, "I suggest that the both of you go back to your dormitory quickly." Turning and placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder she silently lead her towards the hospital wing. Hermione turned her head to look at her head of house, "how much trouble am I in?" The professor looked down "quite a lot young lady, I've never been as disappointed in you than I have today." Hermione's head dropped as tears glistened at the corners of her eyes, she had disappointed the one person she looked up to and admired.

After a few more turns they had entered the hospital wing, "poppy? I need you to look at Miss Granger."

"Come here then dear lets have a look, what happened to you?" Poppy tapped the nearest bed as she spoke, Hermione moved silently and sat on the edge, it was only then that she noticed Professor Snape standing at the doors. Hermione looked confused at his appearance, 'Strange why would he have followed me?' Snapping out of her thoughts at the pain shooting through her arm Hermione cried out slightly.

"Oh do be quiet it's just a small cut." Poppy scolded her and Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from doing it again she didn't want to be in trouble with poppy as well as Professor McGonagall. She didn't know what possessed her to tell the professor that she was the one how went looking for the troll and the one who let it in but she felt she had to in a chance that Harry and Ron might actually be her friend but that didn't look likely, they would probably still hate her. Turning her around poppy cleaned and healed her back where the rubble of the toilets and grazed and cut her skin. Hermione bit back a cry of pain as she did.

"There we go dear all done, I would however like to keep you in here for observation. So pick a bed and get some sleep, I'll come by a check on you in a while. Minerva, a word if you'd please?" The professor nodded then looked down at Hermione, "I will be back to talk to you about this tomorrow morning, now you have time to think about what you did and how dangerous and irresponsible it was. However sleep, you need it. Goodnight." The professor walked out with poppy talking in hushed voices that Hermione couldn't make out. Looking around she spotted professor Snape walking towards her and she froze, 'I'm in trouble now.'

"Miss Granger please enlighten me on how you let that troll in singlehandedly?" Snape loomed over her as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Umm well... I ... I uhh..."

"Well. I'm waiting Miss Granger."

"I... I don't know professor." Hanger her head the tears that came before we're back and were threatening to fall rapidly.

"Look at me girl! Tell me the truth, did you honestly let that troll in?"

Hermione head shot up at his command but slowly fell down again and she whispered, "no."

The professor snapped "speak up and look at me when you do."

Lifting her head again Hermione looked at her professor, tears slowly starting to fall as she spoke. "No I didn't professor."

"As I thought, I will let Professor McGonagall know and you will be free of your punishment for the troll incident however, do not think you are free of lying girl, you will have some form of punishment for it. Rest and professor McGonagall will see you in the morning."

Standing he turned to walk out but was cut short when Hermione spoke softly, "can you tell Professor McGonagall I'm sorry I let her down."

Professor Snape turned around and look at her "you may tell her yourself when you see her. Goodnight." With that he turned around and swept out of the hospital wing.

Sighing Hermione turned around and noticed that while she was speaking with professor Snape someone had fetched her pyjamas from Gryffindor tower, moving to the bathroom Hermione put her pyjamas on and folded her clothes up and placed them on the bottom of the bed.

Climbing in she sighed, 'this was going the a long night.' Hermione closed her eyes and managed about three hours of sleep before the pain of the cuts on her back woke her up. Staring at the ceiling Hermione noticed that she wasn't going to get some sleep any time soon. Knowing this Hermione got out of bed and silently made her way out of the hospital wing and up to one of her favourite places to think, the astronomy tower. Reaching the top she sighed and slumped down into the corner with her feet dangling over the edge and her chin resting on the bars. Right from the beginning of school she had come up here crying trying to get away from Malfoy and his two minions. Ever since then it had been a place that, other than the library, comforted her, even if it was cold on a night. Hermione felt her eyes drop and she succumbed to sleep, exhausted after her trip up and the incident earlier the other day.

Two hours had passed by and Hermione woke up again but not on her own accord this time.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger wake up."

She recognised the voice but couldn't remember who it belonged to. Opening her eyes, Hermione caught sight of the man who often ridiculed her more than shed care to admit.

"Professor?" Hermione was just about to drop off again, too exhausted to even keep her eyes open, when she felt strong hands gently coax their way under her and lift her up.

"Go back to sleep Hermione."

Professor Snape spoke so soft that Hermione was unsure if it was really him but complied nevertheless.

Professor Snape stood there holding her in his arms just for a while, running his hand up and down her back hoping it would get her to sleep. He had remembered his mother doing that to him when he was younger and it always worked for him. Once he heard her breathing even out he turned around and made his way down to the hospital wing silently, only Hermione's light snoring could be heard. As he was walking down Hermione started to wake more fully now and gripped onto his cloak and buried her head in his neck. Professor Snape's hand returned to gently rub her back, trying to sooth her worries. Yes he wasn't the nicest man alive and he hadn't treated her kindly before however, he wasn't heartless. Although he would never like to say it out loud, professor Snape had a soft spot for the girl. He knew what it was like to feel out of place and not welcomed and he didn't want that happening to her when he could prevent it. So he had come up with an offer that she couldn't refuse, she was after all the Gryffindor know-it-all as he liked to call her. She was too curious for her own good to pass this offer even if she had to keep it a secret from the others.

Reaching to hospital wing Professor Snape placed her back down onto her bed and sat down on the edge.

"As much as you don't like the hospital wing Miss Granger you are in here for a reason, we don't want you getting worse because you decided the Astronomy Tower was a better option."

Hermione looked down and fidgeted with her hands, "sorry professor, I just couldn't sleep and it always calms my mind there."

"Just dot make a habit of this, I need to keep my reputation up." The professors lips formed a small smile.

Shocked but giggling Hermione nodded her head, "of course professor."

"Now I did come here to talk to you before I if to fetch you, so please listen to what I have to say and then you may tell me what you think?"

Nodding her head Hermione looked at him curiously, 'this is strange, he never talks or acts like this around me, or anyone on that fact.'

"I have spoken with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall about this and we have all come to the agreement that you have excelled in every class, especially Transfiguration and Potions. That being said we believe, if you are willing, that you could learn a lot more if you were under an apprenticeship. We would be able to teach you things that aren't on the curriculum and you may benefit from learning. We would also be able to teach you how to control your magic better, which is what I understand is what you are having problems with at the moment am I correct?"

After soaking everything in Hermione spoke up, "yes sir, sometimes I can and other times I can't. I don't know what's wrong but I would love to be able to control it because it's starting to scare me now." Looking at her hands once more professor Snape placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up to look her in the eyes.

"You should never be afraid of your own magic, which is why I am offering you the option of being my apprentice. I know I haven't been kind to you however there are important things that are happening and I have to act my part. I will give you time to think about it and leave you to get some sleep, goodnight Miss Granger."

Standing up Snape turned to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing his.

"Stop professor, I don't need time, I know my answer." Turning back around Professor Snape looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Yes I'll be your apprentice, I'd love to. When can I start?"

Professor Snape chuckled, "calm Miss Granger, you must rest and regain your strength first. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, also I, will come by later in around dinner to explain things more clearly, until then get some more sleep. Goodnight." He placed his hand on her head as he rose and then swiftly walked out of the hospital wing.

Falling back into the bed Hermione smiled, maybe this will give her what she had always wanted, a friend. Even if he was her teacher.

'I hope he likes me more than he lets on.' With that thought in mind Hermione closed her eyes and fell to sleep within seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thats it! That's the first chapter done, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment on what you think and I'll have the second chapter up as soon as I can.


End file.
